Invincible
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Christine a été détruite. Et elle rumine sa vengeance, patiente. Personne ne peut la vaincre.


Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve à nouveau sur le fandom de Stephen King et encore une fois avec _Christine. _Ce texte a été écrit en une heure lors de la 107ème nuit du FOF, avec le thème **Retour**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était patiente. Vaincue mais patiente. Pour le moment elle n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille, semblable à une vulgaire voiture ordinaire parce que deux adolescents lui avait roulé dessus avec un camion. Ils avaient remporté la victoire mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle était invincible, elle était puissante. Personne ne pouvait la vaincre réellement et ceux qui se targuait de le faire en paieraient les conséquences.

Peu importe combien de temps, combien d'années il lui faudrait pour se reconstruire, elle allait se venger de tous ceux qui s'étaient mis entre elle et Arnie. Un jour elle se reconstruirait, elle roulerait à toute vitesse sur les routes au son d'Elvis Presley et des Everly Brothers, le vent fouettant sa carrosserie rutilante et ensuite elle s'arrêterait pour faire vrombir son moteur et allumer ses phares. Et là alors elle se délecterait de la peur, de la goutte de sueur froide qui coulerait le long de leur dos quand ils se rendraient compte qu'elle était de retour, qu'elle était invincible et que se serait la fin pour eux et qu'ils avaient perdu.

Pour le moment elle ne pouvait que patienter et l'attente était bien longue, si seulement elle pouvait juste écouter un peu de Rock'n'Roll, juste un peu, le temps lui paraîtrait moins long mais son auto-radio était salement amochée et il lui faudrait des mois rien que pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un grésillement aussi elle devait se contentait d'écouter des bribes de musique par-ci par-là, du disco ou de la pop que les employés de la casse où elle avait été abandonnée écoutaient sur leur radio, quand ce n'était pas les informations. C'était une torture. Presque encore plus que celle de ne pas pouvoir faire crisser ses pneus sur le bitume ou la compagnie d'Arnie, ses mains sur le volant, les cheveux au vent. Ce temps là lui manquait, ce temps où il n'était rien qu'à elle, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sans cette idiote de Leigh ou ce fouille-merde de Dennis, non il n'y avait rien que tous les deux sur les routes avec _Can't help falling in love_ pour les accompagner.

Ce qui la faisait tenir et lui donner la force nécessaire de se reconstruire, c'était de songer au moment où elle passerait sur les corps de ses ennemis et entendrait les os craquer et les gémissements de douleur et alors elle serait pleinement satisfaite et elle pourrait peut-être se trouver un coin tranquille pour se reposer et écouter un peu de musique de temps à autre, repenser à LeBay et Arnie, repenser au bon moment et peut-être un jour, se trouver un nouveau compagnon, mais pas avant que son travail ne soit terminé. Elle avait dressé sa liste et ceux de Leigh et Dennis étaient tout en haut. Elle les gardait pour la fin. Dennis serait le dernier et il subirait sa fureur. Elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Elle avait beau se montrer patiente, elle fulminait à l'intérieur. Sa rage, son humiliation et son désir de vengeance était tel que parfois, sans qu'ils ne puisse le comprendre, les employés de la casse ressentaient sa fureur et s'effrayaient. Ils avaient peur, peur de quelque chose de fort et d'immatériel, une peur soudaine, qui leur hurlait de fuir, de fuir et de jamais revenir, que leur vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et ils ne pouvaient expliquer d'où venait cette peur si soudaine, primaire et qui ne durait que l'espace de quelques secondes tandis que d'autres se sentaient soudainement emplis qu'une rage inexplicable et qu'ils se retrouvaient soudain à agripper avec force leur marteau ou la fourchette de leur déjeuner avec l'envie pressante et enivrante de l'enfoncer dans le corps de leur collègue et songeaient avec horreur et délice à quel point il serait bon de voir le sang gicler et celui qui partageait leur repas couiner de terreur et de douleur, avant de revenir à la réalité et de reposer, les mains tremblantes, ce qui aurait pu servir d'arme de crime.

Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir de bouche, de ne pas avoir de cordes vocales puissantes pour hurler sa rage, de ne pas avoir de corps pour tout détruire, de ne pas avoir de mains pour les frapper contre un mur jusqu'à ce que les os craquent et les jointures saignent avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait bien un corps, un autre type de corps qui n'était pas humain, mais qui était fait de métal, rouge, rutilant et que rien, personne ne pouvait la détruire. Elle était splendide, elle était une déesse immortelle. Les autres n'étaient que des cafards qu'elle écraserait avec joie sous ses pneus. Et Christine ricana en imaginant le joli petit minois de Leigh complètement écrabouillé sous ses roues.

Les mois passaient et petit à petit, Christine se sentait redevenir puissante, plus puissante que jamais. Quand enfin elle pu à nouveau rouler et écouter Chuck Berry elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire rugir son moteur et rouler, rouler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, se moquant bien des dégâts causés par son passage.

Ils pensaient l'avoir vaincue et être sortis gagnants mais ils avaient faux. Christine savait que même après l'avoir réduit en morceaux, elle avait continué à hanter leurs cauchemars et elle s'en était réjouie mais bien plus que tout, ils avaient augmenté sa puissance, car maintenant qu'elle était de retour, elle n'était plus que vengeance. Ils allaient goûter à _son obstination, sa fureur sans fin.*_

* * *

* Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi hantée par une phrase de ma vie. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.


End file.
